A New Adventure
by 2ndDegreeLove
Summary: "Hold on Fullmetal!" Roy screamed. This couldn't be happening! what was happening? FemEd, rated M for later goodness. XD. Who will win the heart of a fair maiden in the end?
1. Equivalent?

I believe that there arent enough FemEd stories. I will be correcting that very soon. :)

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Ugghhh" _Where am I? _Ed opened his eyes to look around, it was dark. But not dark enough for him to not notice the chains wrapped around both wrists. _HA! Nothing like this is gonna keep the Fullmetal Alchemist back. _He chuckled to himself. And started to pull his arms as far apart form eachother as he could. Trying to put enough strain on the links to make them snap.

"Fuck!" Someone hand put an alchemic charm on these. They were definately stronger than regular chains their size. How the hell was he gonna get outta here? He strained his arms again trying the opposite effect. _If i could just get my finger tips to touch. . ."_

_BANG_

The room filled with light as another figure was dragged in. The rather large man, dragged the body over to the wall opposite of him. _The hell is going on here?_

"Hey you! Scumbag! Mind telling me where the hell i am. And who the hell you are?" He shouted towards the man. But he just ignored to him, and left the room, leaving to door ajar this time. The pillar of light landed on the strangers face.

"Colonel!" He shouted "Wake up you lazy bastard! This is no time to sleep! You gotta get up now!"

The man stirred, but did not wake. _Lazy bastard. _The door opened again, wider, to allow to man to drag another, light body in.

"Riza? What the hell are you planning! We are members of the military if you so much as-"

"I know exactly who you are Edward Elric. And i know exactly what i'm doing." The man answered calmly. Ed here the sound of metal shifting across the floor. He looked closer to see chains, around both of his friends wrists. And Roy missing his gloves, and Riza her firearm. _Well this is just great. I guess amy chance of us getting out soon is hopeless. _

"What are you planning to do with us?" Ed asked quietly. Completely out of his nature, but in a situation like this you have to think rationally.

"Not 'us', just you Edward. I figured it would be best if you're friends here watched." The man turned to face Edward, his face half hidden in the shadows of his hood. "And since they're not awake yet. I guess you get a litle more time to relax." He spoke, walking towards the door. He flipped on a light switch, disorienting Fullmetal momentarily. Having the chance to view his surroundings, Ed took it. It looked like he was in a old church or something, by the way the ceiling arched. And the windows were boarded up to keep any view, other than the dank room, from sight. But the most interesting thing about the room was on the wall right behind him. An alchemic circle was proudly painted in gold, and looking up at the ceiling he saw that his chains were on a pully system. _What the hell is going on?_

Sometime during his sight seeing the man had left the room, closing the door behind him. "Damn." Ed cursed to himself. He really was in a jam now. He needed to make the Colonel and Lieutenant wake up. But how to do that. . . .

_AH! HA! _Kicking up his automail leg towards his right hand, he tugged of his boot. _Thank god i'm flexible. _Putting down his now bared foot. He stood up to full height. He let out a sigh. _I guess being my size does have some advantages._ He thought to himself, lining up the shot he threw his boot full force at the Colonel's head. _If that didn't wake him-_

"FULLMETAL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THI- ummm, where are we?" The colonel looked around with confusion written all over his face.

"I was kinda hopin you could tell me that." Ed said exasperated. " Now will you please wake up Riza. We need to find a way out quick. Before he realizes you're awake."

"Wh-"

"No time for questions now. He's planning something. And i don't know what."Ed said quickly, bending his fake leg towards his mouth. Hidden beneath the arch was a small file. I'f he could saw trough one of the links then-

"Ahhh, i see you're all awake. Let's get started shall we?"

_When did he get here? _Ed jumped, dropping the file from his teeth. _Shit!_

" Ah-ah-Ah, not trying to get away are we? I bet you're curious about what i'm planning to do now, aren't you?"

Ed didn't reply, neither did Mustang or Riza. Mustang was quietly explaining the situation to her, as best he could.

"You see. During my travels, I had heard about you, and you're brothers terrible meddlings in human transmutaion. So, being as curious as i was, i decided to look into it myself. And oh. What i found will likely surprise you. Did you know that you can shape the human body into anything that you want? Be it animal, plant, or even a simple gender change? And you don't even need to sacrefice anything to do it! When i found this out i naturally wanted to test it, but alas, being in a desert without another living soul around. I couldn't, but then i had to decide who to test it out on. So i started to think. NO one would like to be apart of this, so i would probably have to use force. But who to force was the questoin, and naturally you popped into my mind. What a perfect test subject. Alchemist Prodigy Edward Elric!" The man rambled. "But don't worry i don't plan on turning you into a cow or sunflower. I think it would be more interesting, to turn you into a woman, or rather, given your height a young girl." A maniac smile crossed his face, turning it into a wicked shape.

"So Ed? Are you ready for the BIGGEST test of all time. NO equivalent exchange what-so-ever. And i still get what i want!"

The man turned flipped a switch, causing Ed's feet to slowly lift off the floor.

"YOUR CRAZY! This will never work! There's always equivalent exchange!" Ed shouted, becoming terrified, the higher he rose. Struggling the closer he got to the center of the circle. _No, this can't be happening! What the hell am i gonna do!_

_"MUSTANG!_ Do something please! Stop Him!" He shouted. He was panicking, his gut was turning in fear. He was losing his wits.

"I CAN'T ED! I TRYING BUT I CAN'T!" Came Roy's desperate reply. And he really was. Struggling against the chains so much his wrists started to bleed! "I'm sorry." he said quietly looking into the fearful boy's eyes. "I can't"

Riza sat there, useless without her sidearm. _Oh god, Ed._


	2. Genuine?

Must i keep putting this on every story that i write? Review, and i will continue the story, i don't care if it leaves off at a bad point. The story will end. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but, please. a girl can only take so much.

* * *

Genuine?

* * *

The pully system gave a loud screech as it stopped. Edward was now in the center of the elaborate golden circle, that was supposed to destroy his life. _How the HELL am i gonna explain to everyone. . ._ suddenly he was pinned against the wall with four throwing knives.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" He screamed. Two of the knives were speared through his left arm, one on his palm the other near the elbow, while the other two were threw his flesh foot and the skin on his upper thigh! He couldn't hold back the tears that started to flow down his face, _this is really happening, I can't believe this is really. . . _His thoughts were cut short as the man approached the wall he was stuck to.

"Well, well, well. I was under the impression that you never show'd fear or emotions. What's wrong Ed? Scared?" The man cackled out as he slapped his hands together. " I guess that can be alotted, since it is a special case and all." The man took to steps forward, palms inches away from the wall. "I suppose that you should start to think of a new name to go by. Edwards a little butch don't you think." The man pressed his hands against the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AAAAhhhh. AAAAHHHHHHHHH." Ed screamed. His whole body was on fire. It felt like every bone in his body was shattering, only to have them be put together again bith magma. He couldn't stop screaming, the pain was to much. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it. HE COULDN'T TAKE IT!

"KKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!" He screamed out. Why was this not ending. Why was this going on forever! Would the pain ever stop.

* * *

Roy and Riza sat there shocked at the scene before them. All they could see was a blinding light. All they could hear were Edward's screams. All they could smell was the blood, and tissue coming from their fellow comrade.

"Hold on Ed!" Roy screamed back. He knew that Ed wouldn't be able to hear him. But he couldn't sit there, doing nothing.

"KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!" Ed screamed back. His voice, higher than before. _Oh, no. Was the circle actually working?_

"You're a monster." He screamed at the shadow. "Why the hell are you doing this! He just a kid, who made a mistake!"

The man ignored him. Focusing on what couldn't be seen.

WHOOSH

And suddenly the light was gone, and left in it's place was now a young girl. A young girl covered in blood.

Suddenly the knives fell from the girl causing her to sway in midair, the blood raining from her body. The lunatic ran over to the wall and hit the switch, making the pulleys grind to life. The now limp body slumped to the floor. The man ran over to see if she was sit alive.

"IT WORKED!" The man screamed! The man turneed around raising his hands. "OH GOD! I will be reveered! My name will go down in-"

SLICE

The man's body fell to the foor. Leaving the swaying, femine blond where he once stood. Her transmuted blade, reverting back. She stood staring into onthingness.

"Ed?" Roy tentatively called.

The blonds head snapped up, looking straight into his eyes. "Ed are you alright?"

"What a stupid question to ask, Bastard" The woman said quietly, walking towards him. " Do i look like i'm fucking alright! LOOK at me i . . have. . . a rather large bust." Ed looked down at himself blushing. HE was never going to get used to this.

"Yes, yes. I know." Roy blushed, looking towards the ground. " What i meant was are you okay enough to get us outta here?"

" YOU PERVERTED, SKIRT-CHASING, SON-OF-A-BITCH! I haven't been a . . . girl . . .for five minutes and you've already commented on my physique!" Riza was nodding along obviously just as upset as the. . .girl in front of her.

"MAJOR! I meant no disrespect, now get me outta here." He spoke thorugh his teeth.

"Fine bastard, but. . .try anything. . .Riza help me out here. . . First pervert threat."

"Try anything Colonel, and I'll make SURE you won't be able to DO anything." She said witha protective gleam in her eye.

"Thank you. I'll remember that one." Ed huffed as he undid her chains first. And she in turn undid Roy's.

"Let's get outta-" Ed started to fall forward, only to be caught by the colonel.

"ED!"

"Sir, don't panic. I bet the stress of. . this. . . has taken a huge toll on her body. Let's just ge ther out of here."

"Always have to be the rational one don't ya?" Roy gave a chuckle.

"Only in odd cases sir."

* * *

Tell me how to go on


End file.
